Phantom Of Mystic Falls
by sexygodDamon
Summary: The Salvatore brothers attend the First Annual Masquerade Ball and life as they know it changes forever; a rift is created between them during this fateful night by a tragic turn of events. This story does start out in 1864, but I'm planning on introducing Elena at some point.
1. October 30th, 1864

**Author's Note: The Salvatore brothers attend** **the First Annual Masquerade Ball and life as they know it changes forever; where a rift created between them during this fateful night by a tragic turn of events. This story does start out in 1864, but I'm planning on introducing Elena at some point. This chapter is not too mature but may become more as the story progresses because I like dark themes. **  
><strong>I hope you enjoy my imagination.<strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

* * *

><p><em>:Mystic Falls, Virginia. October 30th, 1864:<em>

The night of the first annual Masquerade Ball is just on the horizon. Always a grandeur of an affair, with practically everyone who is anyone at the Lockwood Estates. Everyone decked out in attire of an elegant and creative nature with the Salvatore brothers invited out of sheer respect of their well known father. Stefan rejoiced in the idea while Damon lamented it.

Stefan was practically cooing over getting into a disguise. He loved the idea of living another life even if it was only for a night, and not a reality. He didn't care. He knew the life of the obedient son to a demanding father was what ultimately awaited him; the life of the straight-laced younger brother, who was always expected to honor his father's every whim to overcompensate for his brother's irresponsible nature. He sighed at the thought, pushing it away to brood over it another time.

Much to Stefan's dismay, he found his older brother was sitting atop a table cradling a drink, the way he always did when stressed. Stefan tugged at his brother's sleeve similar to the way a small child would tug at a parent's clothes to gain their attention. Damon let out an annoyed sigh, turning slightly._ "What? Brother?"_

Stefan's emerald eyes peered up at Damon's icy ones with a childlike plea._ "Come along. We need attire for The Lockwood Party!"_

Damon laughed and shrugged, _"Why should I concern myself with such an idiotic idea? Hmm, little brother?"_

Before Stefan could formulate a reply, their father interrupted them when he staggered into the room which was a clear indication that he was highly intoxicated, and looking to take his anger out on something. His cold eyes narrowed in on the younger brother this time; Damon sat there a moment with slight fear setting in knowing that look. Before his father could approach, Damon hurried his younger brother out of the room. Stefan's confusion only growing, not understanding what suddenly got into his brother. Stefan was oblivious to his father's true nature never having experienced the brunt of whatever his father wanted to dish out. But Damon, on the other hand, knew all too well.

_"Hurry the hell up!"_ Damon shouted as he shoved Stefan out the door.

Stefan looked quite dissatisfied with the fact that he was going out in public looking disheveled. In Stefan's mind, he was not perfectly acceptable by societies' standards. He frowned deeply at his sloppy state of dress.

_"But brother-"_ He started but was cut off mid sentence.

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's obsessive worrying._ "Pfft, Nobody gives a damn if you are missing a tie or your hair isn't perfect!"_

The younger Salvatore narrowed his green eyes at his Brother's attitude._ "Clearly, you never give a Damn!"_

Damon shrugged and quipped, _"You're right, I don't give a damn about what you think."_

Sometime later, long after they stopped arguing, the brothers found themselves in a quaint costume shop that was located just outside of town; it was tucked away on the side of the road. Stefan did not spare a moment as he excitedly began rummaging through the available garments and accessories that were on display. Of course, price has never been an issue in the past since they came from a fairly well off family. Damon searched through some piles of elegant clothes, masks, and other things but he found himself rather disinterested with the whole idea. Damon's posture read as despondent when he eventually grew tired of shopping and began leaning up against a nearby wall staring distantly. That is, until something captured his attention.

_The beauty of a woman._

Unbeknownst to the elder brother, Stefan had also caught a glimpse of the same femininity that now drew Damon's attention. Stefan narrowed his eyes at the fact that this beguiling beauty seemed to have captivated his brother's attention instead of his own. She was a breath-taking visage of exquisite beauty, for she had to be the most beautiful girl Stefan has ever laid eyes on. An overwhelming jealousy now welled up inside him with witnessing how effortlessly his brother's natural charm attracted her attention. Stefan wished he had a way with women like the way his brother did; all Damon ever had to do was look their way and they were soon falling all over him. Stefan had the ability to charm a woman with his sweet words and countenance, but it didn't come easy,  
>unlike Damon.<p>

Stefan finally set on a mask akin to something he imagined Prince Charming would have chosen; he looked quite dashing and regal in the elegant golden mask. _A fine look any woman could find impressive_, he thought. Even her. In Stefan's opinion, Damon picked something macabre. Now shaking his head in disapproval at Damon's choice, for the appeal of such a devilish looking mask completely eluded him. Damon on the other hand, snickered at his brother. Who was, in his opinion, literally a walking cliche.

Damon mocked Stefan, _"Always the hero, Brother?"_

Stefan retorted, _"Always the psychotic mind, Hmm Brother? I'm surprised you didn't choose to resemble some Demon of the night. Then again maybe you have.."_

He laughed at his brother's attempt at an insult. _"That's correct! I'm already a Demon, a lost soul who walks the night capturing young women.  
>They are mine for the taking!"<em>

Stefan glared,_ "Brother! These aren't things to joke of!"_

Stefan's commentary resulted in a dramatic eye-roll from Damon, but he sighed and decided it was time to go home. The eldest Salvatore took the collection of garments and accompanying masks they had picked out and payed for them. Damon wondered if he would see the raven haired beauty again, for he hoped she would make an appearance at the party. With all preparations for The Masquerade complete, the two brothers went home for the night and awaited for tomorrow to arrive.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. A review would be lovely. <em>


	2. October 31st, 1864

**Author's Note: So here we go with chapter 2, I hope it's to your liking. This chapter is the events leading up to the actual Masquerade,  
>because I wanted the actual event to have its own chapter. Hope that's okay. Well enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

* * *

><p>:<em>Mystic Falls, Virginia. October 31, 1864<em>:

The morning of the Masquerade, a gloomy start that was all shades of gray and foreboding, with dark ominous clouds rolling in that seemed to swallow up the sky. It was the last morning before everything in their world, as they knew it, would be shaken up and torn apart.

Damon awoke in the early hours before the first light of dawn had broken and he felt a terrible unrest within himself. He was plagued with frightful dreams every night that week, or a terror inducing nightmarish hell, as his mind would label it. He awoke with bits and pieces of his nightmare much like that of a fragmented mirror. Every night he woke up accompanied by a sweat soaked brow, breaths that grew ragged, and a heartbeat that was frantic. Still, the memory of what terrified him so remained shrouded in mystery. Being the internal creature he was he didn't dare tell a soul of his haunting night terrors.

_It was his secret to keep, his secret to bare._

Damon shot straight up in his bed when he thought he'd heard a faint noise. Nothing stirred in the darkness. He clutched at his rapidly beating heart which was thudding so hard in his chest that he feared it might be torn lose from within it. Thick strands of midnight curls stuck to his moist skin, beads of sweat rolled down his neck, and his chest was rising and falling more rapidly now that his body felt tensed. Damon felt a great uneasiness about him for he couldn't shake the feeling that eyes were stalking him, although they weren't visible.

Damon's pale blue orbs strained to see in the darkness and again any vision of what was currently haunting him, but it eluded him. He called out Stefan's name nervously, but he knew it wasn't his brother for this presence seemed far too sinister. Seconds ticked by. One minute. Two. three. Still just more unnerving quiet. He felt suffocated like his breath was being stolen away. Then, something stirred.

Damon sat frozen with overwhelming terror and his mind shouted at him to move, but his body didn't listen. He knew this thing wanted him and it was dangerous, deadly. He felt its baleful eyes on him. He needed to move now, to get away from this venomous feeling, but he couldn't. He sensed it rush at him with its deadly intent. He desperately attempted to wretch his body away but he just sat there. Then suddenly it was on top on him, causing a panic he had never felt before. A sharp breath exploded from Damon, and his pulse raced wildly once he felt its full weight pinning him beneath it. Something sharp dug into his shoulders painfully. A pitiful whimper escaped his trembling lips, but ultimately he was helpless under this creature's hold. Damon conceded to his dire situation, and drew what he believed to be his last breath and then simply closed his eyes for he knew he was going to perish into eternal darkness.  
>At that moment, something completely unexpected happened, he felt a pair of soft lips on his own and then they were gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan's Diary: "<em>Tis Eight in the evening, and only two hours til I see her again. I chanced upon the same beauty of yesterday when I was walking in the field earlier. I mean, I left the house because my brother was being obnoxious as always. Sometimes his attitude baffles me, I only desired a little conversation with him and he proceeded to yell at me. He did look frightened by something, but then denial is all he ever gives me. Anyway, she gave me her name and I simply can't resist those dark eyes of hers. She said her name was Katherine, but since she liked me so much she said I could call her Katerina, but only if I promised not to tell my brother. Just a secret between her and I. How can I resist her, for it is simply impossible? Then without warning we shared a kiss. A secret kiss. I don't know why but she said this was to be a secret from him too. Damon can't know she whispered to me. I asked her if she desired my brother and she replied, not like I do you. I wanted to feel angry with her but once she gazed at me with those eyes of hers I could not. Can you love somebody you just<em> met?"

* * *

><p><em>This mask really isn't macabre<em>, Damon thought. _Stefan is just father's golden boy with no sense of anything interesting and he was so dull by comparison_, Damon shrugged off the odd thought as he put the mask on. He stared at himself in the mirror all clothed in black robes, now resembling something akin to the grim reaper. The mask in fact did resemble a partial skull but it wasn't so much a literal interpretation but the idea of it was there, although it wasn't white but crimson.

Damon stepped out into the hall just in time to catch a glimpse of that cliche, his brother, dressed in full garb. He looked as if he had been ripped directly from the pages of a classic fairytale. _Ever the hero,_ is all Damon could think looking at this display before his eyes. Stefan walked up to him with an obnoxiously cheerful smile adorning his lips. Damon scowled at his brother's sickening optimism.

"_Let's go._" Damon groaned rolling his pale eyes at his brother's countenance. He was annoyed by his mere presence.

"_No witty Banter about my attire brother?_" Stefan almost smirked.

Damon narrowed his eyes letting his trademark smirk appear, "_I said lets go Prince Charming, I'm sure some you'll attract some handsome young lad with your current attire._"

Stefan huffed, "_I don't.._"

Damon cut him off as an amused expression appears, "_..fancy women any longer_?"

Stefan glared and punched his brother in the arm. "_Why must you insist on always being so unpleasant! No wonder father treats you as he does!_"

Stefan's words seemed to cut Damon just as if it had been a knife. A look of hurt enveloping his features but showing most clearly in his cerulean eyes. Damon simply looked at his brother and replied, "_Displays of violence, Like father like son, but what would you know? hm.. little brother?_"

Stefan looked shocked, and was suddenly struck silent for a moment. He stammered, "_W-what is it you are implying?_"

Damon arched his brows with a coldness now residing within his icy gaze, "_You sure, you care?_"

"_Of course, you are my brother._" Stefan said solemnly.

Damon shrugged and removed the black cloak shoving it into Stefan's arms. Damon unbuttoned his dark shirt, a slight hint on pain in his expression. Stefan looked at his brother oddly not knowing what to expect from this action. Damon let the material slide off one shoulder and Stefan's eyes widened at the sight. He couldn't process what he was seeing because Damon's shoulder resembled something he'd never seen before. It was discolored from his shoulder to elbow with countess purple bruises traveling down over his arm but fading at the forearm. All the bruises deliberately in a place where no one would see them unless shown. Damon quickly covered his arm once again and readily snatched the cloak from his brother's hands. He was already distancing himself from Stefan before he was able to ask him any questions. Damon put the cloak back in place as he walked briskly, and Stefan followed behind with a new found silence as he simply kept a keen eye on his brother.


	3. The Masquerade

**Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long to update this story. I didn't have internet and then had writer's block.  
>Also there is a little change of the mythology of vampires for this story to work. I hope this chapter is to your liking.<strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

* * *

><p><em>:The Masquerade:<em>

Damon slowly made his dramatic entrance with that blonde puppy dog he called his brother lagging behind him. The party was already buzzing with an overabundance of people in fancy costumes, all of which were most unoriginal, in Damon's opinion. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the series of aristocratic yet very generic costumes, for the whole scene made the elder Salvatore want to keel over. He scoffed at the overtly opulent decor which was so beyond his taste. It was Way too kitschy, and to Damon it seemed to be a garish display of the Lockwood's wealth. There were silvery velvet drapes that hung from every window, elegant chandeliers that dripped with finest crystal, and the room was lit with long stem pure white candles with gold accents that were placed so meticulously that It made Damon itch, reminding him of countless other formal shin-digs his father made him and his brother attend all throughout his youth. Stefan however, marveled at the majestic atmosphere. He felt regal while Damon simply felt out of place.

The elder Salvatore quickly surveyed the room spotting Katherine, her costume was unmistakable, for it was a play on a feline after all. Damon smiled to himself as he glanced at the familiar dark haired beauty and managed to pawn off Stefan on some girl who seemed to be staring at his brother. He shrugged indifferently at his younger brother's unsuccessful protests, which of course, fell on deaf ears. Damon snickered to himself as he watched Stefan, he could not help but be somewhat amused at the way his brother tended to flounder with women.

Damon pondered just how much Stefan enjoyed playing the part, no reveling in, pretending to be a hero. Damon's crystalline blue hues drifted heavenward, as he let his mind lapse into a memory almost long forgotten. One Day many years ago, as he recalled now, 'Saint' Stefan had rescued a kitten from a tree and his Father had been so very proud of his 'oh-so-noble son' that every time Stefan retold the story he grew it into a something it wasn't. Stefan reveled in the feeling of being an exaggerated hero so much, while Damon slowly began to resent the story itself which was mostly just a fabrication by now. By this time, Damon was so sick of hearing it that without thinking he threatened to never speak to his younger brother ever again if he had to hear that collection of lies one more time. The look of hurt in Stefan's jaded eyes is something Damon couldn't forget for It was tattooed on his very memory, but the story has not passed Stefan's lips since his brother's threat. This is something Damon still regrets but his pride wouldn't allow him to admit he was in the wrong, especially not to that saintly brother of his. He sighed and shrugged the thought away.

Stefan's stood there for a few long moments wanting nothing more than to ditch this girl and find Katherine but he simply could not bring himself to act that way.. His evergreen irises shifted to the stranger, a beautiful stranger in an elegant gown that elicited a reaction from Stefan that he had trouble controlling, but a stranger never the less. Stefan tilted his head and studied this girl standing before him; he furrowed his brow wondering who in heaven's name she was, and why in the world was it that her costume happened to be his match.  
>He seemed to be brooding over it.<p>

She spoke up with a lovely European drawl to her voice, _"Hello, handsome?"_

_"That's prince Charming to you."_ He quipped with a wide smile.

She smiled confidently as she slung her long blonde hair over one shoulder, _"Does that make me Cinderella?"_

Stefan reciprocated her smile as his green hues seemed to come alive. He felt at ease with her making his posture more relaxed. He extended a hand and she responded with a laugh. _"A handshake? Really?"_

His confidence waned as he quickly took that as rejection dropping his eyes to the floor. She stared at him, with a frown quickly overcoming her feminine features. Before Stefan Knew it she was much closer and with a graceful movement of her hands she gently lifted his handsome face to draw those alluring green eyes back to her blue ones.

_"Is there a need to be so serious?"_ She sighed softly gazing at him with sympathy.

He shrugged as he smiled again at the ravishing beauty, _"Perhaps, it 'tis part of my charm? Would you by chance have a name? Miss?"_

She arched a perfectly sculpted brow at the polite young Salvatore,_ what a contrast to Damon or 'his rudeness'_, she thought. She tilted her head ever so slightly offering her name with that same European accent which Stefan thought fit her quite nicely.  
><em>"Beside Cinderella, some call me Rebekah."<em>

But before he could reply she spoke up again but this time Rebekah closed the small gap that existed between them; the situation to Stefan seemed almost indecent considering the times, but he was too captivated by her presence to truly care. Her rosy lips brushed over his ear ever so slightly as she spoke in whispered tones, _"You must be Stefan Salvatore.."_

The fair-haired Salvatore was struck speechless for what seemed like several long moments where his breath halted in the blink of an eye. He blinked and finally cleared his head, still unsure unsure how to regard Rebekah at the moment, taking a step back and folding his arms and narrowing his forest green hues at her.

Suspicion now filtered into his cold voice, _"How do you know of me?"_

_"How does anybody know of you, Stefan?"_ She arched a brow at him with a sweet smile that made him want to melt.

He stood there for the longest time pondering her question then it struck him, _"Father?!"_

Rebekah nodded and dragged him to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening now and the moon shone over the courtyard where Stefan and Rebekah sat, it was a picturesque scene of charming romance. They smiled at each other and Stefan felt a connection between them, he had even forgot his jealousy over Katherine. Unbeknownst to Rebekah and Stefan, they had a set of jealous eyes upon them. From a place of seclusion, Katherine loomed in the shadows watching this insolent wench talk to, no, enchant her Stefan. Katherine glared at the two of them together for she detested sharing her play things. Those oh-so-hot Salvatore boys were hers and hers alone and she had zero intention of sharing them. The Raven haired vampire was already concocting a plan bring Stefan back into her tangled web. Katherine's bitterness raged as she stood there viewing the cliche that was a romance novel scene unfolding right before her eyes. Then a pair of arms encircled her from behind drawing her attention to the strong muscular chest that was pressing against her back with warm breaths upon her neck. She sighed softly and moved her long curls to one side with one swift fluent motion exposing her neck to a flurry of desperate sensual kisses.<p>

She breathed out his name seductively, _"Damon.."_

He slid his hands up to grope her supple breasts through her elegant black silk dress causing Katherine to become aroused. She really couldn't stand this neediness to be loved that exuded from Damon Salvatore. She was repelled by him yet attracted to him, and she absolutely could not resist the chance to bed such a fine specimen of physical masculine beauty. Damon pulled at the neckline of her dress exposing her cleavage for his hands to explore more thoroughly, making Katherine more heated by the moment.

She whined softly in a lustful tone,_ "Take me, Damon.."_

Damon didn't hesitate, impulsive as he was, giving into his whims to mate with this beautiful creature without a second thought. He didn't care that there was a possibility that he may get caught in the act of promiscuity, highly frowned upon by the respected members society. All he knew at this moment is that he just wanted her. Damon ignored his injured arm that felt like live fire trying to devour flesh as he tossed off his cloak and fumbled with his trousers obviously having trouble with them. Katherine glanced over her shoulder as he was finally successful, she raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows at the sight before her, clearly impressed with Damon's size which he now wielded in his hand, working it until he was fully erect which didn't take long. Katherine enjoyed the erotic sight gasping softly when he impatiently tugged off her skirt and pushed her face-down over a nearby bench. Damon snatched the undergarments off Katherine as quick as humanly possible. He got into position behind her and slid his tip up and down her moist folds. Katherine gripped the edge of the bench as Damon grabbed the back of her neck and penetrated her tight slit with one forceful thrust.

A harsh breath exploded from Katherine at his size, _"Ahh! Fuck!"_

Damon smirked darkly at her and started his brutal thrusts not caring that his injuries felt like agony with every movement he made. Damon's sexual prowess made Katherine ache with pleasure causing her to bite her bottom lip to muffle her cries of carnal pleasure as he pounded into her ruthlessly. The sound of skin on skin filled the night's cool air and his fingers dug into her perfect olive skin along her slender neck as he ravished her from behind. They were both panting heavily and all too soon for Katherine's liking he roughly thrust one final time filling her pulsating center with his hot thick fluids which in turn triggered her flow of hot juices. They lay motionless until they regained their mobility again.

After their sexual encounter Damon and Katherine got redressed and he looked quite young to her as he sat on the bench; he glanced up at her with that disgusting adoration in his eyes, Katherine detested that look more than any one single thing about his sweet countenance. She became cold and short with him but he seemed oblivious to her obvious disgust. _"Katherine?"_ Damon grasped her hand gently and she snatched it away shooting him a heated glare which he only seemed to admire, which definitely made her want to punch him in the face but she resisted the urge.

She answered shortly, _"What?"_

He was so sincere and genuine that it made Katherine want to hurl, _he was beyond revolting_, She thought.

_"Katherine, Please, listen I want to tell you something.."_ Damon spoke so softly and gently that she longed for that man who had just engaged her so roughly not this sappy mess before her. If she hadn't just witnessed that he actually had manhood she would've pondered if he hid female anatomy beneath his trousers.

He droned on and Katherine pretended to care.

Katherine became affectionate all of a sudden, _"Damon. will you do something for me?"_

He had that dreamy look in his cyan hues that she hated and he responded with adoration, _"Anything."_

She found it funny that she didn't have to compel him the way she did with Stefan yesterday, for he willingly drank her blood almost without question as if doing this would make her feel something for him, which it didn't. Damon's arm suddenly felt better, and he thought it was the strangest thing yet he had not a clue as to why his pain vanished. Damon gazed at Katherine who he thought looked divine with the moonlight shining upon her flawless olive skin; all it took was one glance from her and Damon's heart felt a flutter like he was in a dream. He thought that this must be what love felt like. He thought about how they'd just made love and he thought he loved her already. She leaned in closer and wiped the blood from his bottom lip in a sensual manner, with her lips upon his ear speaking in nothing but whispers,  
><em>"It'll be our little secret, okay?"<em>

_"Of course," _Damon smiled so sweetly that it sickened Katherine_._

Katherine managed to seem sincere when she kissed him and told him that he was sweet. He seemed pleased with her deception and sweet lies and she made up one more and escaped that wretched excuse for a man, but he was a good lay she had to admit to herself.

* * *

><p><em>One hour can change so much.<em>

An hour after his romantic encounter with Katherine and the party was a disaster zone. A girl was slain in the courtyard and people were frantic, crumpled rose petals wre strewn over Rebekah's body as she lay motionless with unseeing eyes and a face that was kissed by death. This was a tragedy that hit Stefan like a ton of bricks because just an hour ago she was so full of life. _It was gone, taken away by a selfish bastard_, Stefan's thoughts seemed to seethe. How had we gotten here with Stefan pointing the finger at Damon as the culprit? Damon's denials only infuriated Stefan even more. _"First Katherine! and now this!"_ Stefan shouted at Damon who was now glaring back at Stefan.

_"I didn't do this!"_ Damon's voice carried a hard edge.

Stefan's rage boiled over and he grabbed a torch and swung it at Damon who tried to dodge it but it was too late for the flesh upon his face was now seared, damaging Damon's flawless beauty. Damon cradled his blistered skin and fled from his brother who was nothing less than out of control. Damon soon found himself at the Wickery river trying to soothe his broken flesh. Damon relaxed thinking that his brother had given up and went to cool off someplace. He couldn't of been more wrong.

_~Life faded away and the only monsters were left to play.~_

Damon sat up now in a dark, damp room with no windows and only a single torch lit up the room, with that message splayed across a wall in what he could only presume was blood. He almost had the strange urge to lick it but he resisted. Suddenly he noticed that he was not alone. Katherine was sitting there with the body of Rebekah at her feet. Damon was mortified but also he also felt horribly thirsty but he vehemently shook his head denying what he really felt and backed away.

_"What is this?!"_ He cried out with terror filling his eyes.

_"A chance."_ She said coolly.

_"I don't want it!"_ He glared with an adamant expression.

_"Oh, but you do."_ Katherine slithered closer and Damon was trapped with shallow breaths caught in his throat.

She delicately slid her fingertips over his face where the damage had occurred from his fight to the death with Stefan. _"Such a pity, when everlasting beauty becomes a waste." _She bit the tip of her finger and he winced as she touched his face again but she ignored his reaction; the blood did nothing to heal the wound it only left a crimson streak along his now imperfect skin.

_"Some damage, once done, can't be undone. I had not intended for fire to come into the equation." _Her tone indicated nothing but apathy for his unfortunate circumstance.

Damon slid to the floor giving into the devastation as Katherine used this chance to flee the room effectively abandoning him without so much as a second thought, but bolting the door on her way out. Damon was left with nothing but confusion and lingering questions about the whereabouts of his brother but most of all he had a gnawing hunger welling up deep inside him and the smell of fresh blood was quickly consuming his every thought.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope this change to the mythology makes sense. I wanted a whole phantom of the opera type thing for the romance between Damon and Elena. Vampire blood still heals most injuries except things that are a natural weakness like sun damage, fire and Vervain._ _I thought this situation would create drama between the brothers because Damon will now be a walking reminder of Stefan's actions in those moments of rage. _


End file.
